Una cena
by yukiice
Summary: Milo organiza una comida para dos aun que Camus no esta muy seguro de que eso sea posible. Yaoi


**Hola aquí estoy cumpliendo promesas xD  
La verdad este es el primer fic yaoi que escribo asi que no se como estará xD ustedes diran si leer TANTOS fics de este genero ayudaron .  
espero les guste ^.^**

* * *

 **Una cena**

Milo atravesaba el bosque de camino de regreso al santuario cuando vio que no era el único en elegir aquel sendero al desviar levemente la mirada noto al caballero de acuario recostado sobre la base de un árbol leyendo; los rayos del sol que se colaban entre los arboles iluminaban su cabello al tiempo que una suave brisa movía levemente algunas hebras de este.

Automáticamente quedo embelesado ante tal imagen, al igual que cada vez que lo encontraba por casualidad en cualquier parte del santuario.  
Era algo que ocurría desde el primer día en que lo vio llegar al refugio: el pequeño aspirante a caballero de escorpio se encontraba escondido detrás de una roca en la salida de su templo cuando al asomarse vio ascender al caballero de acuario y a su lado lo que para él era un hermoso ángel de tez blanca y largos cabellos aguamarina.

Cuanto había luchado para sacarle siquiera una palabra al frio y distante francés pero aun así poco a poco fueron entablando una relación hasta convertirse en grades amigo a pesar de que el deseo de Milo era ser algo mas prefería conformarse con ese titulo a tener que vivir alejado de su amado copero...pero tal vez era hora de intentar hacer algo al respecto.

-Milo ¿que haces ahí?-emitió en tono parco Camus sin quitar la vista de su lectura

-eto…yo...lo siento no quería interrumpirte. Te veías tan concentrado-dijo algo nervioso mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-no importa-bajo el libro y dirigió la mirada a su compañero-y ¿que te trae aquí?

-en realidad solo pasaba

-ah-emitió en tono parco apunto de volver a su lectura cuando fue interrumpido

-pero…-quedo en blanco todo pensamiento en su mente se dio a la fuga y no sabia como seguir su frase.

-¿pero?

-…pero ¿que tal si te invito a cenar ya que nos encontramos?- ni él podía creer lo que acababa de decir, un leve tinte carmín surco su rostro. Solo quería hacerle compañía por mas tiempo al acuariano no importaba como.

-¿tu cocinas?-pregunto escéptico levantando una ceja.

-si claro-sonrió para ocultar su mentira

-¿desde cuando?-volvió a cuestionar en el mismo tono, algo le sonaba extraño

-desde siempre es una especialidad secreta que tengo-volvió a mentir a pesar de la voz en su cabeza que no dejaba de decir cierra la boca.

-bueno, siendo así acepto- se levanto y comenzó a caminar-hoy a las 9 ¿esta bien?-pregunto pasando a un lado de Milo.

-si es perfecto-mostro una gran sonrisa tanto para convencer a Camus como a si mismo

-bien, te veré en tu templo entonces-dijo emprendiendo el paso hacia el santuario mientras levantaba en alto la mano a modo de despedida.

20:20 pm templo de escorpio

Todo se encuentra en silencio, el recinto esta impecable todo ordenado y limpio bueno todo si no se mira la cocina; este lugar es un desastre hay manchas por todos lados, utensilios de cocina apilados y sucios a mas no poder en la pileta, sobre la cocina una asadera con algo que al parecer alguna vez fue un pollo pero ahora era una bola negra con rodajas de papas a su alrededor pegadas en la base de la fuente debido a que estaban cortadas muy finas y en el aire un extraño olor a quemado ya algo atenuado debido a que antes de irse el caballero de escorpio dejo la ventana abierta.

Unos minutos después el dueño del templo regreso con un paquete en las manos, busco un reloj y suspiro al ver que aun tenia unos minutos, pocos pero los suficientes para estar listo poco antes de la llegada de su invitado en ese momento odiaba que este sea tan puntual.

Se dirigió a la cocina, busco entre las pocas cosas limpias que le quedaban donde dejar armada la comida la tapo dejando todo preparado para calentarlo en caso de ser necesario 5 minutos antes de que Camus llegara y procedió a poner mesa en el comedor.

Coloco velas y música tenue todo perfectamente armado para esperar a su compañero.  
Volvió a ver el reloj: 20:40 marcaba.  
Corrió al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y procedió a cambiarse. Se coloco unos jeans negros y una camisa roja que había dejado sobre la cama antes de salir de su casa.

Terminaba de secar su cabello cuando sintió un cosmos helado entrando en su templo.

Arreglo un poco su pelo y dejo la toalla en el cesto del baño rápidamente para luego salir a recibir a quien tanto esperaba.

-bienvenido Camus-dijo algo nervioso cuando vio al caballero de acuario vestido con una camisa blanca, jeans azules, zapatillas blancas y el cabello perfectamente peinado- como termino tu día?

-mmm… algo ansioso para serte sincero quiero ver de que se trata tu cena. –Milo sonrió nervioso no sabia si podría sostener su mentira.

-¿y eso?-pregunto señalando la bolsa que llevaba el acuariano para cambiar el tema.

-ah lo compre cuando dijiste lo de la cena. Supuse que te gustaría comer helado de chocolate de postre.

- _me gustaría mas comer otra cosa-_ se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que las palabras se escaparan por azar –no era necesario. Pero dámelo lo llevare a la heladera.

-esta bien yo lo hare conozco el camino- emprendió el camino hacia la cocina.

-no espera-se interpuso rápidamente en su camino- yo lo hare-tomo las manijas de la bolsa.

-no me cuesta nada Milo-tiro de la bolsa hacia el.

-pero eres mi invitado, así que ve a sentarte y yo me encargo de esto-le quito la bolsa y fue hacia la cocina.

Dejo el helado en el congelador y puso la cena en el microondas para que estuviera lista.

Pasado el tiempo correspondiente la cena parecía recién sacada del horno y perfectamente casera. Se sintió mal al verla, no quería mentir pero tampoco quería que Camus se decepcionará de el.  
Tomo la fuente y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde imaginaba que el caballero de acuario lo esperaba. Pero se equivoco ya que casi choca con este en el umbral de la habitación.

-que haces. Te dije que esperaras sentado.

-te tardabas y quise ir a ayudar.

-pues ya estoy aquí así que ve a tu lugar por favor.

-ok ok, _que le pasa a Milo esta actuando muy extraño._

Los caballeros tomaron asiento uno frente al otro. Milo sirvió la cena y comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban amenamente de diversos temas: los entrenamientos, la nueva vida, pero sobre todo su niñez juntos; aquellos días que solían pasar juntos antes de que el acuariano se fuera a Siberia. Y las noches en las que Milo se escabullía hasta el templo de acuario porque había tenido una pesadilla y no podía volver a dormir.

-todo estuvo genial, te luciste Milo-comento con una tenue sonrisa mientras se limpiaba de manera elegante la comisura de los labios con una blanca servilleta

-gra…gracias-contesto nervioso aun que no sabia si era por mentir o por el gesto que el acuariano le regalo.

-la verdad me sorprendiste, creí que iba a encontrarme con una comida re calentada de algún lugar.-Milo rio nervioso.

-no…no yo nunca haría eso. desvió la vista a otro lado- _Al menos no apropósito_ , que bueno que me esmere en buscar el lugar-regreso la mirada a su acompañante y noto que este no dejaba de mirarlo con su codo sobre la mesa y apoyando la mejilla en la mano-que…que tengo?- Camus cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-te veías muy concentrado en tus pensamientos, no quise interrumpir-lo miro intensamente provocando un leve sonrojo en el escorpión lo cual hizo sonreír al caballero de acuario.

-sabes Camus esta cena tenia un motivo…no era solo porque si… la verdad es que quería decirte algo…-su interlocutor asintió con la cabeza indicándole que continuara-yo…yo quería pasar mas tiempo contigo…como antes-se sonrojo viendo a otro lado.

-cuando quieras podemos repetirlo aquí o en mi templo.

-eso me gustaría mucho-sonrió tenuemente –que sea como antes.

-¿te refieres a quedarte a dormir conmigo también?-Camus levanto una ceja.

Milo largo una risotada recordando porque iba hasta aquel lugar, en tanto Camus aprovecho esta pequeña distracción de Milo para levantarse y enfilar hacia la cocina.

-oye ¿a donde vas?- cuestiono levantándose rápidamente.

\- a buscar el postre-continuo caminando como si nada.

-no Camus espera…-paro en seco cuando vio que su acompañante se quedo estático al entrar en la cocina- Ca…Camus yo…puedo explicarlo- el nombrado giro un cuarto sobre su eje, levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-te escucho.

-yo…yo no quería engañarte.

-pero mentiste.

-no… bueno si pero si lo intente pero nada salió bien no podía ni tocar el pollo para sacarle la piel de lo congelado que estaba, me corte muchas veces tratando de pelar las papas pero acababa sacando mas papa que cascara y cuando mas o menos lo pude armar se me paso en el horno y quedo carbonizado-bajo la cabeza avergonzado – no quería decepcionarte-apretó fuerte los puños y cerro los ojos con la misma intensidad.

No sabia que mas decir, lo había arruinado todo .Camus no volvería a confiar en el nunca no le creería mas, no…

El hervidero de pensamientos en su cabeza paro por un instante al sentir el frio tacto de unos finos dedos sobre su barbilla obligándolo con delicadeza a levantar la vista.  
En ese instante sintió el tibio rose de unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

Su primer impuso fue abrir los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal acción pero luego se dejo llevar por aquella agradable sensación. Cerró los ojos y lentamente fue correspondiendo el beso.

El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, nada mas existía salvo ese esperado contacto.

El beso se prolongo un poco mas para luego separarse muy lentamente. Aun así Camus no soltó la barbilla de su compañero.

-¿eso es lo que querías a cambio de la cena?-observo el sonrojo en las mejillas de Milo.

-…yo…-asintió con la cabeza. Camus sonrió.

-entonces deberías haberlo echo tu antes.

Milo se abalanzo sobre el besándolo intensamente mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura.

-perdona por haberte mentido-dijo juntando sus frentes una vez terminado el beso. Camus sonrió para luego acercarse lentamente a su oído.

-te vi entrando a aquel restaurante cuando salía de comprar el helado.-dijo en tono suave.

-¿así que sabias todo?

-lo imagine-sonrió poniéndose de nuevo frente a el.

-¿porque no dijiste nada?

-supuse que tendrías una buena razón para hacerlo. No creí que me engañaras porque si.

-entonces supiste todo, todo el tiempo-Milo lo miro escéptico a lo que Camus asintió-y te estuviste riendo de mi todo este tiempo.

-si podría decirse que si.

-vas a pagármelas Camus de acuario-dio un paso hacia adelante casi empujándolo.

-no te tengo miedo Milo de escorpión-repitió su acción y lo miro como retándolo. Milo sonrió con sorna para luego abalanzarse sobre el.

-voy a castigarte por esto-decía entre besos mientras enfilaba hacia su cuarto sin soltar a su amado del agarre.

-eso quiero verlo- se dejo llevar hasta la habitación mientras ambos iban tirando de la ropa del otro.

Los besos era cada vez mas intensos llegando a dejar marcas en la piel del otro, rasguños e incluso leves mordidas se hacían presentes como muestras de la pasión que ahora se profesaban.

La noche se prolongo entre besos y caricias hasta que el cansancio se apodero completamente de ellos para luego rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo abrazados el uno al otro como cuando eran niños solo que ahora no se necesitaba una pesadilla como excusa ni ropa de por medio.


End file.
